Catch Me If You Can,
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Catch Me If You Can, a sequel from We, Got Married? sedikit cerita dibalik rencana si Evil Kyu untuk membuat Eunhyuk jatuh cinta padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bersiaplah! Karena hari ini kita akan menangkap Kyuhyun! Today is catching Kyu day! Let's catch Kyu! Let's catch Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu!/KyuHyuk/oneshoot!/warning: Yaoi/Boys Love/Typos


**Catch Me If You Can**

A sequel from

**We, Got Married?**

.

.

Today is catching-Kyu day! Let's catch Kyu! Let's catch Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu!

.

.

A KyuHyuk Fanfiction

Apa yang disiapkan Kyuhyun untuk Eunhyuk di tanggal 4 April?

Bersiaplah! Karena hari ini kita akan menangkap Kyuhyun!

Let's catch Kyu! Let's catch Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu!

Selamat Membacaa~

**.**

**.**

-Normal POV-

Pagi hari di bulan April, pagi hari di awal musim semi di Korea Selatan, dimana cuaca mulai menghangat dengan burung-burung yang berkicauan dengan semangat menyambut sang surya dari tidurnya.

Tampak seorang namja manis bersurai coklat menggeliat pelan di tempat tidurnya ketika cahaya sang surya yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah kamarnya mengenai paras manisnya.

Pagi datang, disambut senyuman si namja manis yang kini sudah sadar penuh dari tidurnya. Mata bulatnya memandang kalender yang terpajang di meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah senyum lebar yang menampilkan gusi dan deretan gigi putihnya pun tampak menghiasi paras manisnya.

Tanggal 4 April, itulah yang tertera di kalender kecil itu.

Yup, hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya.

Hari dimana si namja manis itu bertambah usia.

Dengan senyuman yang lebar, diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap menyambut hari spesialnya itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Namja manis itu kini terduduk sendiri di kursi meja makan di rumah megahnya. Helaan nafas sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya. Sigh~ ternyata orang tuanya meninggalkannya yang katanya untuk urusan bisnis.

Ugh.. dia kesal kenapa harus dihari ulang tahunnya?

Dan kembali dia mencoba memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak berselera untuk sarapan.

'_Eunhyukkie, mian ne appa dan eomma harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali, dan selamat ulang tahun sayang. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan terkabul, appa dan eomma menyayangi mu_'

Hanya surat itu yang di tinggalkan orang tuanya dengan sebuah strawberry cake ukuran besar yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan.

Uhh~ demi semua strawberry yang ada, yang Eunhyuk si namja manis itu inginkan adalah merayakan hari spesialnya dengan orang-orang tersayangnya.

Masih bergelut dengan kekesalannya, tak lama seorang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan ukuran sedang padanya.

Penasaran, si namja manis itu pun membuka bingkisan itu. Ternyata di dalamnya ada beberapa foto dengan secarik surat berbalut amplop berwarna biru muda.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan foto-foto itu, alisnya bertautan memandang foto-foto itu. pasalnya si objek dalam foto-foto itu tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri yang berlatarkan pemandangan di Hangang park kalau Eunhyuk tak salah tebak.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' kembali Eunhyuk bergelut dengan pikirannya dan dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka amplop itu.

'_Saengil chukkae, Eunhyukkie. Aku mencintaimu!_' Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya saat membaca sebait isi dari surat itu. Sekali membaca saja Eunhyuk sudah dapat menebak siapa si pengirim surat ini.

'_Karena ini adalah hari spesial untukmu, jadi ayo kita bertemu dan merayakannya bersama! Kau sudah melihat foto yang kukirimkan bersama surat ini, kan? Kau tahu dimana itu? Aku menunggu mu disana, ne?__**Aku menunggumu di tempat kau bisa melihat pelangi yang menari-nari di malam hari**__. Cepat datang dan temukan aku XD_'

Alis Eunhyuk kembali bertautan. Apa maksudnya ini? apa Kyuhyun, sang kekasih mengajaknya bermain petak umpet? Aish, ada-ada saja.

Tapi tunggu tempat dimana kau bisa melihat pelangi yang menari-nari di malam hari? Dimana itu?

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gadget canggihnya dan langsung mendial nomor ponsel sang kekasih, namun nihil. Ponsel Kyuhyun tak aktif. Eunhyuk kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aish, jadi kau mengajakku bermain-main, tuan muda Choi? Baiklah aku ikuti mau mu." Ucapnya kemudian segera menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapannya dan segera bersiap menemui sang kekasih.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hangang Park-

Namja manis kita kini telah sampai di Hanggang park, sebuah taman didekat sungai Han. Namja manis kita itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok sang kekasih. Dia menelusuri setiap inchi dari taman itu. namun sayang, tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun di sana.

Aish, menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa tak bilang langsung dimana dia harus menemui mantan boss nya itu? Kenapa harus bermain petak umpet segala sih? Aish,. Eunhyuk kembali mendecak dalam hatinya.

Tunggu, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi karena Eunhyuk kembali teringat dengan surat yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Sepertinya dalam surat itu ada petunjuk dimana dia dapat menemukan namja berambut ikal itu. Eunhyuk merogoh saku hoodie yang dikenakannya dan kembali membaca ulang surat dari sang namja chingu.

''Aku menunggumu di tempat kau bisa melihat pelangi yang menari-nari di malam hari_._'' Ucap sang namja manis kemudian dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

Hmm.. pelangi di malam hari? Tapi ini kan masih pagi? Apa Eunhyuk datang nanti malam saja? Aish..

Iris coklatnya menatap sungai Han yang mengalir tenang, kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jembatan ganda yang ada diatas sungai itu. Jembatan Banpo dan jembatan Jansu.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat otaknya mencerna sesuatu.

Ah! Tentu saja pasti itu maksudnya. Bukankah air mancur yang memancar dari jembatan ganda itu akan terlihat berwarna seperti pelangi pada malam hari?

Iya, pasti Kyuhyun menunggunya di jembatan yang mampu menyemprotkan air sebanyak 190 ton dalam satu menit itu. Ya! Pasti disana!

Dengan langkah agak tergesa, namja manis itu melangkah pasti menuju jembatan yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik Seoul itu.

Tak lama setelah dia melangkahkan kakinya, sayup-sayup dia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Karena penasaran, namja manis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

Benar saja, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak Yesung yang berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Yesung hyung?"

"Aish, kau mau kemana sih, Hyukkie? Dari tadi aku panggil malah lari" ucap Yesung kesal

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ehehe.. aku mencari Kyuhyun, hyung. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil padanya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung tak mengerti dengan maksud namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ini, ambillah. Tadi Kyuhyun menitipkannya padaku" ucap Yesung seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan namja manis kita itu. Walaupun ragu, Eunhyuk pun menerima kotak itu.

"Sudah yah, aku masih ada urusan" ucap Yesung sembari menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Eh, Hyung tunggu!" teriak si namja manis setelah Yesung melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tau dimana dia?"

Dan Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Nanti juga kau akan menemukannya" ucapnya ambigu membuat alis Eunhyuk kembali bertautan.

Setelah Yesung pergi meninggalkannya, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman dan membuka kotak yang tadi diserahkan oleh Hyungnya itu.

Kembali, Iris coklatnya melihat beberapa helai foto. Eunhyuk mengernyit. Pasalnya itu adalah foto ketika dia dan teman-temannya sedang melakukan street dance di taman itu. Yah, Eunhyuk memang bergabung dengan tim dance di kampusnya dan mereka sering mengadakan street dance setiap minggu di Hangang Park. Lalu di helaian foto lainnya tampak Eunhyuk dan rekan-rekannya yang sedang bersantai sembari menikmati air mancur yang memancar dari Banpo bridge itu. Dan setelah foto terakhir, kembali Eunhyuk menemukan sepucuk surat yang kali ini berwarna hijau muda.

'_Hai, Chagiya. Sayang sekali kita tak bertemu disini karena aku sudah berpindah tempat. Kekekeke. Ah iyah, kau pasti bingung dengan foto-foto itu kan? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Apa kau ingat? Ah aku yakin kau pasti tak ingat. Tempat ini, adalah tempat dimana kita bertemu kembali sekembalinya aku dari Jepang. Saat itu aku dipaksa untuk menemani Yesung hyung yang sedang mengabadikan pemandangan air mancur dari Banpo bridge. Karena bosan, jadi kuputuskan untuk berkeliling taman dan meninggalkan Yesung hyung sendirian, kekeke. Dan kau tau? Saat itu lah, aku melihat mu yang sedang menari bersama teman-temanmu. Kau tau? Saat itu aku sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mu. Kau telah merebut perhatianku. Aku jamin kau pasti tertawa membaca ini. Tapi sungguh, itu lah yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Kau tampak sangat menikmati tarianmu, membuatku benar-benar terpaku hanya padamu. Dan disaat aku terpana melihatmu, aku tak sadar kalau Yesung hyung sudah ada disampingku dan dengan semangat dia mengatakan 'Wah itu Eunhyukkie!' ucapnya yang otomatis membuat ku teringat akan adik kecilku yang dulu sering bermain denganku. Dan kau tau? Betapa senangnya aku saat aku tahu bahwa kau adalah adik kecilku! Adik kecil yang dulu menggemaskan dan paling kusayang, kini sudah besar dan bahkan membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dan dari situlah semuanya di mulai, aku langsung meminta appaku untuk bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Saat kami bertemu, aku langsung terus terang bilang pada eomma mu bahwa aku ingin menikahimu. Hahaha aku ingat saat mengatakan hal itu bahkan Hangeng ahjussi sampai tersedak kaget. Apa aku terlalu frontal? Ku rasa tidak. Kau tahu kan? Bahkan appa dan eomma kita adalah sahabat baik jadi kurasa langsung berbicara begitu tak kan jadi masalah. Kekekeke. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, aku dengar dari Heechul ahjumma kalau kau menolak untuk dijodohkan denganku. Aku benar-benar kecewa saat itu. Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan hyung mu ini? padahal dulu kan kau tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku? Lalu kenapa kau menolak untuk dinikahkan denganku? Dan kau tahu? Jangan panggil aku Kyuhyun jika aku menyerah begitu saja. Kekeke. Kau tahu? aku bahkan menjadi stalkermu! Aku bahkan menyamar menjadi salah satu pelayan di rumahmu. Bahkan saat kau kabur dari rumah pun aku tahu dan aku mengikutimu. Apa kau tak sadar, Eunhyukkie? Kekeke. Kau begitu menggemaskan, mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahmu sendiri. Aku berani bertaruh jika ada yang melihatmu, pasti mereka akan berpikir bahwa kau adalah pencuri. Kekekeke. Tapi, kau tak marah, kan? Kekeke. Kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu, asal kau bisa menemukanku! __**Sekarang aku sedang menuju tempat dimana roda-roda baja berlomba dengan sang surya menuju ke gerbang kota pelabuhan, kota yang menyimpan kenangan antara kau dan aku.**__ Kau bisa menemukanku, kan chagiya? Kekekekeke._'

Eunhyuk mendengus membaca surat itu. aish, lagi-lagi teka-teki. Apa sih maksudnya?

Lagi pula, apa-apaan itu? menjadi stalker? Astaga.. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan dalam surat itu. benar-benar sulit dibayangkan.

Tapi, benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun menyukainya saat pertama kali dia melihat Eunhyuk lagi?

Kekeke memikirkan itu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit biru pagi itu.

"Kota pelabuhan? Yang menyimpan kenangan antara aku dan dia?" ucapnya pada sang langit

"Busan?" ucapnya ketika dalam otaknya terlintas liburan terakhirnya bersama sang Hyung saat keduanya masih kecil.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya roda-roda baja berlomba dengan sang surya menuju ke gerbang kota?"

Aish, kesal Eunhyuk pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa tak bilang langsung tempatnyaaa?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Aish, dasar boss evil" umpatnya kemudian menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk kini mengemudikan mobilnya yang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tak terlalu ramai pagi ini. walaupun masih belum tahu dimana tempat yang harus dia tuju, tapi setidaknya ada satu hal yang pasti. Diamana pun Kyuhyun sekarang, dia pasti ada di Busan. Ya kan?

Eunhyuk menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok pengemudinya ketika lampu merah menyala. Sembari menggigit kuku jarinya –pertanda jika dia sedang khawatir atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu-

Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

Namun sayang, ponsel si namja ikal itu masih juga tak bisa dihubungi.

Eunhyuk mendecak "Aish, tak bisakah memberi petunjuk yang lebih mudah?" ucapnya frustasi.

Kemudian namja manis kita melayangkan pandangannya pada pemandangan disekitarnya. Jalanan memang tak terlalu ramai sekarang. Lalu iris coklatnya memandang sebuah toko mainan yang berada tak jauh dari lampu merah.

"Thomas the tank engine train and friends train toy store" ucap si namja manis ketika melihat sebuah poster yang berisi Thomas si mainan kereta yang bisa bicara itu.

Eh tunggu! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang familiar.

Kemudian namja manis itu kembali melihat poster kereta mainan yang bisa bicara itu.

Kereta? Roda baja? Gerbang kota?

Jangan-jangan maksud Kyuhyun itu..

Stasiun Busan?

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Busan Station-

Eunhyuk segera turun dari mobilnya begitu dia selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di stasiun Busan. Kembali, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang entah karena alasan apa serasa menjadi misterius hari ini.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya menemukan satu orang di bangunan seluas ini? Eunhyuk menjerit dalam hatinya.

Aish..

"Eunhyukkie" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya.

Namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan sebuah senyuman langsung menghiasi paras manisnya saat melihat Jungmo lah yang menyapanya barusan.

"Hyung~" ucapnya dengan sedikit aegyo yang membuat orang yang dipanggil hyung itu terkikik melihat reaksi namja manis kita.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Jangan katakan kau kabur lagi dari rumah?" tanya Jungmo dengan ekspresi penuh selidik. Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya mendengar sindiran dari namja blonde itu.

"Aish, tentu tidak, hyung. Aku sedang mencari Kyu~ apa hyung melihatnya?"

"Kyu sajang? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya" ucapnya membuat senyuman Eunhyuk semakin melebar

"Tapi tadi dia langsung pergi, katanya dia sedang terburu-buru" ucap Jungmo yang kali ini membuat senyuman Eunhyuk memudar.

"Dan.. ah iyah tadi dia menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya kau pasti datang ke sini dan dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkannya padamu" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop ukuran sedang berwarna merah marun itu.

"Eh? Lagi?" ucap si namja manis sembari menerima amplop itu

"Lagi?" ulang Jungmo

"Eung, dari tadi pagi Kyu mengirimi ku surat" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, Jungmo mengacak rambut Eunhyuk saking gemasnya.

"Eh, tapi hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Ah, aku sedang menjemput saudaraku yang akan liburan disini" jelas Jungmo yang membuat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mencari saudaraku dulu, ne. Kau coba buka isi amplop itu, siapa tau sesuatu yang penting" ucap Jungmo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Setelah kembali ke mobilnya, Eunhyuk segera membuka isi amplop berwarna merah marun itu. Dan lagi-lagi terdapat beberapa helai foto dan sepucuk surat. Eunhyuk melihat foto-foto itu. Ada foto ketika Eunhyuk tiba di Busan dalam acara melarikan dirinya. Dan foto kedua adalah foto ketika Kyuhyun yang memeluk Eunhyuk ketika Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Penasaran dengan maksud foto ini, Eunhyuk pun segera membuka surat itu.

'_Kau masih belum bisa menemukanku! Kekekeke_' kalimat pembuka surat itu membuat Eunhyuk kembali mempotkan bibirnya.

'_Dan aku memperingatkanmu jangan mempoutkan bibirmu didepan umum!_' otomatis Eunhyuk mengatupkan(?) bibirnya. "Tapi kan aku dalam mobil" ucap si namja manis sembari memeletkan lidahnya ke arah surat itu.

'_Eunhyukkie, aku jamin kau pasti ingat memory tentang tempat ini, kan? Kau tahu? aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan naik kereta ke Busan. Tapi, disisi lain aku bersyukur setidaknya waktu ku untuk menjalankan rencanaku menjadi lebih panjang XD. Seperti yang ku duga, tempat tujuanmu adalah Busan, mengingat hal itu aku senang, ternyata sedikitnya kau masih ingat aku. Dan kau tahu, saat kita 'berpisah' ketika kau menangis tersedu saat itu. Aku sungguh tak tega dan hampir saja aku mengatakan semua rencanaku, skenario yang kususun selama kau ada di Busan. Tapi untunglah tak kulakukan karena ku yakin jika aku melakukannya, yang ada kau malah kabur lagi XD. Aku sangat senang kau mau kembali pulang, dan semua skenario yang telah kususun berhasil, aku hebatkan? Kekekeke. Kau dilarang protes untuk ini XD. ah~ rasanya aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, jadi ayo cepat temukan aku, chagiya! __**Sekarang aku ada di dekat patung ahjumma yang menunggu suaminya pulang. **__Bagaimana? Aku jamin kau pasti tau tempat itu, kan? Jadi cepat berangkat dan temukan aku! Saranghae :'_

Eunhyuk mendecak membaca surat itu. "Aish, percaya diri sekali kau, tuan muda Choi" gerutu Eunhyuk sembari memasukkan surat itu kembali ke amplopnya.

Kemudian sebuah seringaian tercipta di paras manisnya "Patung ahjumma menunggu suaminya pulang? Tentu saja aku tahu tempat itu" ucapnya percaya diri kemudian segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan stasiun itu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Taman Taejongdae-

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pasti menuju patung Mangbuseok, sebuah patung yang merupakan monumen khas dari taman peristirahatan Taejongdae. Patung seorang yeoja yang katanya merupakan seorang istri yang menanti suaminya yang ditahan di Jepang, namun sampai akhir hayatnya, sang yeoja tak juga bertemu dengan sang suami. Karena itu lah patung ini di buat, sebagai simbol kesetiaan seorang istri pada sang suami.

Kembali ke cerita, namja manis kita mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapapun yang di kenalnya disana, nampaknya kali ini dia tak berharap ada Kyuhyun disana.

"Eunhyukkie~" dari kejauhan iris coklatnya melihat Donghae yang melambaikan tangannya padanya

"Donghae hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk saat jaraknya dan Donghae tak begitu jauh.

"Jangan bilang Hyung dititipi surat untuk diserahkan padaku?" tebak Eunhyuk sementara Donghae hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Jadi, dugaanku benar?" ucapnya agak tak percaya

"Ini" ucap Donghae sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna magenta dan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapih.

Sigh~ Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sembari menerima amplop itu.

"Kau tampak lelah" ucap Donghae yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk. "Ini, minumlah" lanjutnya lagi sembari menyodorkan cola dingin pada namja manis bersurai coklat itu.

"Gomawo~" ucap Eunhyuk semangat kemudian segera meneguk cola itu.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan!" ucap Donghae sementara Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan acara meminum colanya itu.

"Aish, kau ini." ucap Donghae sembari menyentil pelan kening Eunhyuk. "Tugas ku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu, ne?" pamitnya pada Eunhyuk membuat si namja manis mengernyitkan keningnya

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Donghae

"Tak berbasa-basi dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi kemudian Donghae kembali menyentil kening Eunhyuk.

"Aku sibuk" ucap Donghae kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Eunhyuk

"Memang mau kemana?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kencan dengan Minnieku, memangnya apalagi?" ucap Donghae sementara Eunhyuk _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Aish, dasar ikan" gerutu Eunhyuk setelah Donghae meninggalkannya. Tak menunggu lama, si namja manis pun membuka kotak yang berukuran sedang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk kaget melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"Ini kan dompetku?" ucapnya sembari memeriksa dompet itu. Dan benar saja itu adalah dompetnya yang dulu dicuri saat dia tiba di Busan. Dan gara-gara kehilangan dompet ini lah, pada akhirnya Eunhyuk menjadi pegawai di Geim Cafe.

Merasa penasaran maksud dari semua itu, Eunhyuk pun membuka amplop berwarna magenta itu dan dari dalamnya kembali Eunhyuk menemukan beberapa lembaran foto. Itu, adalah foto-fotonya dan Kyuhyun ketika keduanya masih kecil, foto mereka yang sedang berlibur di Busan. Ah~ pantas saja Eunhyuk merasa tak asing saat melihat foto Kyuhyun ketika dia berada di rumah nenek Choi.

Setelah selesai melihat foto-foto lama itu, Eunhyuk pun segera membuka surat yang kali ini berwarna magenta itu.

'_Kau masih ingat saat itu? saat kita berlibur bersama ke Busan. Saat tahu tentang cerita patung Mangbuseok itu kau malah menangis dan merasa kasihan pada ahjumma itu. kekekeke. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan aku yakin kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan dompet mu yang dulu hilang, kan? Upss aku bahkan tahu kalau kau kehilangan dompet XD. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku lah yang mengambil dompetmu XD. Dan aku yakin bahkan kau tak sadar aku sengaja menabrakmu dan mengambil dompetmu, ya kan? Kekekeke. Aku benar-benar pintar kan? XD. Ya, begitulah. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, dan dari situ juga lah aku memulai skenarioku. Skenario untuk mendapatkanmu, skenario untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku sadar, aku memang keterlaluan dengan mengambil dompetmu, ya kan? Tapi kau tahu?Kurasa itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang paling efektif supaya aku bisa menjalankan semua rencanaku. Kau ingat saat Donghae menolongmu saat kau hampir pingsan? Itu juga termasuk rencanaku. Dan kenapa saat kau sadar kau ada di rumah Sungmin? Tentu saja itu juga skenarioku, karena dengan itu aku lebih mudah untuk mengawasimu, chagiya XD. Tapi kumohon kau jangan membenciku. Karena jika tak begitu aku takkan bisa mendapatkanmu dan aku tak akan rela membiarkanmu dengan orang lain. Ah~ aku rasa aku harus menyiapkan badanku jika nanti kau benar-benar ingin memukulku. Kau boleh memukulku, atau menyiksaku tapi kau tak boleh membatalkan perjodohan kita!. Ayo, kita lanjut permainan kita! __**Kali ini aku menunggumu di sebuah kedai dimana kau bisa memakan makanan makanan yang akan terasa lebih enak jika kau memakannya ketika hari hujan. **__Apa kau masih ingat dengan tempat itu? aku harap kau tak salah masuk kedai, chagiya XD. Love you~_'

Eunhyuk meremas surat itu setelah selesai membacanya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah Choi Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuuun kau keterlaluaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" teriaknya kencang kemudian dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dia pun menuju mobilnya.

"Grrrrr.. awas saja kau, tuan Choi!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk kembali melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Busan menuju ke Dongnae Market, satu-satunya wilayah tradisional yang terkenal dengan kedai-kedai pajeonnya.

Eh? pajeon?

Tentu, itulah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Pajeon, makanan khas Busan yang berbahan dasar daun bawang itu memang akan lebih mudah kau temui di Dongnae Market.

Tiba di kawasan tradisional itu, Eunhyuk segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan pasti menuju sebuah kedai yang sudah menjadi langganan keluarganya jika datang ke Busan.

"Eunhyuk hyung?" ucap sebuah suara saat Eunhyuk hampir sampai di kedai tujuannya itu.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Wookie? Sedang apa kau disni?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya. Astaga ternyata sudah hampir jam dua siang dan Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau jam makan siang hampir berakhir.

"Kurasa itu jawabannya belum. Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Ryeowook yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Jadi, kau sejak awal juga sudah tau rencana Kyuhyun?" ucap Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Kini keduanya sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kedai langganan keluarga Eunhyuk. Rupanya Eunhyuk menanyakan tentang skenario Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah, semua yang ada di Geim cafe juga sudah tahu" ucap Ryeowook santai sementara Eunhyuk kembali membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi, hanya aku saja yang tak tahu?" Eunhyuk kembali memastikan

"Emm.. kurasa orang tuamu juga awalnya tak tahu."

"Astaga, ternyata bukan Donghae hyung saja yang pandai berakting, kau dan yang lainnya juga" sindir Eunhyuk sementara Ryeowook hanya tertawa menanggapinya

"Jadi, apa menurut hyung aku cocok menjadi pemain Busan Geukjang Grup?" tanya Ryeowook sementara Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal kemudian memasukkan sepotong pajeon ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Ryeowook kembali terbahak.

_Drrrt.._ ponsel Ryeowook bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Oh, sebentar ne hyung aku terima telepon dulu" pamit Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku pamit duluan, ne? Aku harus menemui temanku dulu" pamit Ryeowook

"Ah jinja? Baiklah kalau begitu, kau hati-hatilah" ucap Eunhyuk sementara Ryeowook hanya mengangguk

"Ah, hampir lupa. Tadi, Kyu sajang menitipkan sesuatu untukmu" ucapnya sementara Eunhyuk hanya menengadahkan tangannya.

"Aku duluan, ne? Dan ah, kurasa kau jangan marah padanya, hyung. Dia hanya ahjussi gila yang berjuang demi cinta" ucap Ryeowook sebelum berlalu dari kedai itu. Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar sindiran Ryeowook itu.

"Dia bukan ahjussi, Wookie ah. Dia hanya berbeda 5 tahun dariku" bela Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha.. kau masih bisa membelanya bahkan saat kau kesal dengannya. Ternyata kalian memang saling mencintai, kekekeke" goda Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari kedai itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, tak lama kemudian seulas senyum tercipta menghiasi parasnya.

"Tentu saja.." ucapnya kemudian membuka amplop pemberian Ryeowook tadi.

Alis si namja manis kembali bertautan mendapati foto yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"Ini kan Japchae? Dan ini.. pajeon?" ucap si namja manis setelah melihat objek dalam foto itu. dan sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibirnya ketika iris coklatnya melihat foto ketiga. Itu adalah foto ketika Eunhyuk memasak Japchae untuk pertama kalinya di Geim Cafe. Kemudian jemarinya membuka surat yang ada di amplop orange itu.

'_Kau sudah makan, kan chagiya? Jangan terlalu serius mencariku hingga kau lupa makan, ne? Dan ah iyah apa kau ingat dengan dua makanan itu? Japchae dan Pajeon, dua makanan yang ku ajukan sebagai ujian sebelum kau bekerja di Geim cafe. Aku tahu, dulu kau sangat kesal padaku, kan? Karena berusaha menjawab tantanganku itu bahkan kesepuluh jarimu sampai terluka. Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah untuk itu. Tapi, tahu kah kau apa maksud sebenarnya di balik tantangan itu? Jika kau hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai, maka aku pun punya keinginan untuk memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang pandai memasak, dan itulah kenapa aku menantangmu untuk memasak. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika kau mampu memasak dua makanan itu dalam waktu satu minggu dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Sungguh mengagumkan, membuatku semakin cinta padamu :3 dan kau tahu? aku mengirimkan hasil masakanmu pada eommamu dan dia sangat menyukai masakanmu. Dan yang membuat aku semakin cinta padamu adalah ternyata kau meneruskan pelajaran memasakmu itu, bahkan kau belajar membuat bibimbap kesukaanku. Bahkan sekarang kau bisa memasak segala jenis masakan. Aku sungguh bangga padamu, chagiya. Ayo cepat selesaikan permainan ini dan segera bertemu. __**Sekarang aku ada di departement store terbesar di Korea Selatan, dimana Kim Yuna menjadi ratu lapangan es**__.____Kau tau tempat itu kan? Temukan aku jika kau bisa, kekekeke. Sampai jumpa, chagiya~ _'

Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri kali ini setelah membaca surat itu. jadi, itu alasan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk memasak dulu?

"Ingin memiliki pendamping hidup yang pandai memasak, eoh?" gumamnya dengan pipi yang merona. Kekekeke lucu sekali namja manis kita ini.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Shinsagae Dentum City-

Namja manis kita kini sudah berada di Centum city terbesar di Korea Selatan yang terletak di Busan, bahkan sampai tertuliskan dalam guinnes world of record sebagai departement store terbesar di dunia. Ah Eunhyuk ingat saat pertama kali kesini adalah ketika dia, Sungmin dan Ryeowook hendak menonton pertunjukkan Donghae dan grup teaternya yang bernama Busan Geukjang Group. Tapi, kali ini dia datang ke sana tentunya bukan untuk menonton pertunjukkan teater, kan?

Lalu kemana?

Emm.. Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas –surat Kyuhyun tadi- dan membacanya kembali.

"Ada di departement store terbesar di Korea Selatan, dimana Kim Yuna menjadi ratu lapangan es" ucapnya

"Eh? Kim Yuna? Ratu lapangan es?"

"Ah~ apa mungkin maksudnya area ice skatting?" ucapnya riang kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju area skatting yang ada dalam departement store itu.

"Eh? Itu kan, Minho?" ucap Eunhyuk merasa familiar dengan sosok namja jangkung yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Minho?" ucap Eunhyuk pada namja yang ada didekatnya

"Eh? Eunhyuk hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya si namja jangkung itu

"Sedang bermain petak umpet dengan boss mu" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggembungkan pipinya membuat Minho terkikik.

"Ahahaha, ya sudah. Aku tak mau berbasa basi. Ini, titipan dari Kyu sajang untukmu" ucap Minho sembari menyerahkan amplop berwarna silver itu.

"Kau to the point sekali" celoteh Eunhyuk

"Habis aku sedang terburu-buru hyung, sudah yah aku duluan. Hati-hati jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Kyu sajang, ne? Kau masih dibawah umur, hyung. kekeke" ucap Minho ambigu sembari melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung tak mengerti dengan perkataan si namja jangkung itu.

"Aish, apa-apaan sih, dasar kodok!" umpat Eunhyuk kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

'_Kau benar-benar hebat bisa sampai ke sini, chagiya! Apa kau ingat kenangan kita disini? Ah lebih tepatnya kenanganmu dengan si ikan itu. Kau ingat saat kita duduk bersebalahan saat menonton pertunjukkan opera dari si ikan itu? aish, mengingat memori itu membuatku kesal saja. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan mata berbinar kau menatap sosok ikan itu membuatku rasanya ingin memanggang ikan itu. hahaha tapi aku senang ternyata kau malah tertidur di pundakku saat bagian kedua dari cerita. Dan kau tahu? memandang wajahmu yang damai ketika sedang tertidur lebih menarik dari pada menonton pertunjukkan opera si ikan itu XD. hahaha dan aku malah ikut tertidur dengan mu, kekekeke._

_Tapi setelah pertunjukkan itu kau malah 'berkencan' dengan ikan cucut itu, membuatku hampir saja membuka kedokku yang sedang membuntuti mu._

_Bagaimana bisa aku tenang melihatmu yang sangat dekat dengan si ikan itu di arena skatting? Pakai acara memegang tanganmu segala lagi saat kalian berskatting. Ugh~ untung saja aku hanya sedikit membuat retak es di arena itu. padahal yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah menjadikan ikan cucut itu menjadi ikan beku XD. Dan kau tahu? Disitulah aku sadar bahwa rencana ku malah membuat mu menyukai si ikan itu, kan? Kau tahu? aku benar-benar takut kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta dengan si ikan itu. Apalagi dengan perannya yang selalu ada ketika kau butuh dan argh~ melihat cartamu menatapnya saat dia menyanyi membuat ku semakin yakin kalau kau menyukainya. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri untuk tidak terlalu menindasmu, dan membuka sedikit kedokku. Kau pasti heran kan saat aku tiba-tiba berlaku baik padamu? Kau bahkan sampai termenung saat aku membantu mu membawakan gelas yang ada bagian atas lemari itu. Kekeke. Ah~ aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, kajja kita ke tempat selanjutnya! __**Kini aku berada di tempat kita bernaung nanti, dimana aku akan selalu menyanyikan lagu You're my sunshine sebagai pengantar tidurmu. **__Bersiaplah, karena disana kau akan bertemu seseorang XD_'

Eunhyuk terkikik geli membaca surat Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip seperti curahan hati itu. benar-benar tak terbayangkan Kyuhyun yang cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan Donghae. Pantas saja dulu Eunhyuk merasakan perubahan drastis dari Kyuhyun dari seorang evil boss menjadi seorang _prince charming_ yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Eh tapi tunggu apa maksudnya tempat kita bernaung nanti?" ucap Eunhyuk yang kembali memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Tempat bernaung? Apa mungkin maksudnya rumah?"

_Blush~ _pipi namja manis itu kembali merona ketika otaknya menyimpulkan apa maksud dari sang kekasih hati.

"Rumahku dan Kyu?" ucapnya pelan masih dengan pipi yang merona.

"Tapi rumah yang mana? Dimana? Dan seperti apa?" otaknya kembali bepikir berusaha menebak maksud Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, menyanyikan lagu _you're my sunshine?_ Apa maksudnya apartemennya?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Apartemen Kyuhyun-

Yap, kini namja manis kita sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Setelah menaiki _lift, _namja manis kita melangkahkan kakinya pasti menuju kamar nomor 8804 yang ada di lantai 8 itu. sebenarnya Eunhyuk pernah sekali ke sini, itu looh saat dia dan boss nya pergi ke Insadong market untuk membeli cangkir-cangkir yang akan digunakan di Geim cafe dan terimakasih pada petir, guntur dan halilintar yang mewarnai perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saat itu karena perjalanan itu berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun, ingat? Kekekeke.

_Ting..tong.._ Eunhyuk menekan bel yang ada di pintu apartemen itu. bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa seenaknya masuk begitu saja, kan? Apalagi dalam surat tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk akan bertemu dengan seseorang.

_Trekk.. _pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat kaget melihat yeoja itu..

Dia kan.. yeoja yang dulu terlihat mengobrol sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

Yeoja yang membuat Eunhyuk cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan sang boss saat itu.

Yeoja yang juga telah menyadarkan Eunhyuk bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukai sang boss pemilik cafe unik itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya kemudian membukakan pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ini, silahkan diminum" ucap yeoja itu sembari menyuguhkan segelas jus strawberry pada namja manis kita yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang terlihat kaku dan tegang.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berkenalan dulu" ucap yeoja itu, membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya memandang yeoja cantik itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Ahra. Cho Ahra, noonanya Kyuhyun" ucap yeoja itu sembari menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak Eunhyuk bersalaman.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Eunhyuk kembali kaget. "n-noona?"

"Ne? ah aku sepupunya. Bukan kakak kandungnya" ucap yeoja itu

"Oh, aku.. Lee Hyukjae, tapi noona bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menjabat tangan yeoja itu.

"Aku tahu"

"Ne?"

"Aku sudah tau semua tentangmu dari Kyu"

"..."

"Kekekeke.. tenang saja. Kyu selalu memuji-muji mu di depanku" ucap yeoja itu sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Umm.. apa.. noona tinggal disini?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati

"Ne? Ah tidak. Si evil itu memintaku untuk menunggumu disini. Dan ah iyah, kau tahu saat pertama kali melihatmu di cafe waktu itu aku langsung setuju kau menjadi pendampingnya. Lagi pula mana mungkin Choi halmoni salah memilih menantu, iya kan?" pujinya membuat Eunhyuk tertunduk malu.  
"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, Eunhyukkie" ucap sang noona sembari memegang tangan Eunhyuk

"Terimakasih karena kau mau dinikahkan dengan namja yang aku tak tahu dia itu jenius apa gila" celoteh Ahra yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkikik.  
"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, mana mungkin dengan menindasmu kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Aish, kurasa dia terlalu banyak menonton drama-drama itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar senang jika kau orangnya. Orang yang nanti akan mendampinginya. Jika dia berani macam-macam padamu, jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahuku, ne? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Ucap Ahra menggebu sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, noona"

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, ne? Suami ku sudah menunggu dan ah iyah, tadi si evil itu bilang ada sesuatu untuk mu dikamarnya. Ambillah!" pamit Ahra dan Eunhyuk mengantarkan yeoja cantik itu sampai depan pintu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Trekk.._

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ketika memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya memasuki kamar ini.

"Huh?" gumamnya saat menyadari adanya sebuah album foto dan secarik surat diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Penasaran, Eunhyuk pun segera membuka album foto itu.

Seulas senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat isi dari album foto itu adalah kumpulan foto-foto Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun ketika mereka masih kecil dan dari tengah album foto itu diisi foto-foto Eunhyuk ketika sedang bekerja di Geim Cafe.

Selesai melihat foto-foto itu, Eunhyuk pun membuka surat berwarna putih itu.

'_Aku stalker yang hebat, kan?_' kata-kata pembuka surat itu membuat Eunhyuk kembali terkikik

'_Itu adalah kumpulan foto yang kudapat selama aku menjadi stalker mu, kekeke. Dan Eunhyukkie, tau kah kau? Kenapa aku meminta kau memanggilku boss? Padahal pegawai lain memanggilku sajangnim? Karena aku menganggap itu adalah panggilan sayangmu untukku XD. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang memanggilku boss, tak mungkin kan aku meminta mu memanggilku chagiya? Kekeke. Dan ah iyah selamat datang dirumah kita :3 apartemen ini adalah apartemen yang kubeli dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Dan aku amat senang karena ketika kau kesini untuk pertama kalinya, kau tampak menyukai tempat ini. Dan apartemen inilah yang menjadi tempat pertamaku menyanyikan lagi lagu You're my sunshine untukmu. _

_Tak lama setelah aku kembali dari Jepang, aku memang tinggal di Busan dan mendirikan sebuah cafe kecil dengan bantuan Ahra noona. Aku hanya ingin mencoba kemampuanku, apakah aku bisa lepas dari tangan appa? Bagaimana pun kelak aku akan memimpin sebuah keluarga, kan? Dan ternyata setelah beberapa kali merugi, aku pun berhasil dan cafe ku memiliki banyak pengunjung sekarang. Kau pasti tahu tentang itu kan? Kekeke. Dan jika kau tanya kenapa harus Busan? Alasannya sama denganmu, karena Busan menyimpan banyak kenangan antara aku dan kau. Dan Ahra noona lah yang membantuku hingga aku bisa menjadi sekarang ini. Dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Dan dia lah yang menyuruhku mengubah rencana gilaku untuk mendapatkanmu, karena itu aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu sama seperti aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada haraboji dan halmoniku, walaupun aku tak bisa mengenalkanmu langsung pada haraboji. Eunhyukkie kurasa semua sudah kujelaskan, dari mulai pertama aku jatuh cinta padamu, sampai rencanaku untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku berterimakasih karena kau mau menjadi milikku. _

_You're my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me to loves another, you'll regret it all some day, XD  
__**kali ini aku benar-benar menunggumu di sebuah cafe dan kau akan disambut oleh Mario dan Luigi disana.**__**Cafe dimana setiap hari kita bertemu. **__Kau pasti sangat tahu kan dimana tempat itu? aku menunggumu. Cepatlah datang. Saranghae~ _'

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum membaca surat itu. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi kamar Kyuhyun.

Hmm, Eunhyuk tak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan dirinya. Seberharga itu kah Eunhyuk untuk Kyuhyun?

Kekekeke Eunhyuk bahkan terkikik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Rasanya setidaknya Eunhyuk harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yah?

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Geim Cafe-

Jam di pergelangan tangan Sungmin menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Namja chubby itu tampak gelisah, menanti seseorang spesial yang akan datang ke cafe unik itu.

"Sajangnim, ini sudah jam 7 malam~" ucapnya pada sang sajangnim yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sama seperti dirinya, sang sajangnim pun tampaknya sedang gelisah. "Noona, kau yakin Hyukkie sudah membaca suratku?" ucapnya pada sang noona yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aish, Kyu, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu? Setelah aku pamit, dia langsung pergi ke kamarmu."

"Tapi kenapa dia belum sampai juga? Aish.." ucap Kyuhyun frustasi

"Aigoo~ baru kali ini aku melihat sajangnim sampai seperti ini" bisik Minho yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Key.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubunginya saja?" ucap Donghae enteng sembari menyeruput vanilla ice nya

"Ah~ kau benar! tumben kau pintar, ikan!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari merangkul bahu Donghae, sementara yang melihatnya hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif_' suara operator lah yang menyambut panggilan Kyuhyun membuat namja berambut ikal itu mendengus kesal.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul yang baru datang sembari menggandeng tangan Hangeng dan dibelakangnya menyusul Sibum couple. "Pestanya belum dimulai?" tanyanya lagi

"Tokoh utamanya saja tak ada, ahjumma" ucap Ahra

"Eh? memang Eunhyukkie belum sampai?" tanya Kibum heran yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Ahra

"Memangnya kemana dia?" kali ini Hangeng yang bersuara yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari yeoja cantik itu.

"Bagaimana ini? apa mungkin Hyukkie malah tak datang ke sini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai dengan monolognya.

"Aku rasa dia pasti datang ke mari" ucap Ryeowook dari arah counter

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Feeling?" jawab namja yang berstatus kekasih Yesung itu. kyuhyun berdecih mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu, Kyuhyun masih gelisah, pasalnya sang pujaan hati masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga sementara karyawannya masih sibuk mempersiapkan acara kejutan untuk si namja manis itu.

_Drrt..drrt.. _

Ponsel yang ada di saku jas Kyuhyun bergetar, mata Kyuhyun terbelalak..

Itu..

Video call dari Eunhyuk!

"Ini Eunhyukkie!" pekik Kyuhyun membuat perhartian semua orang tertuju padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun menerima panggilan video call itu.

Tapi, bukannya wajah Eunhyuk, yang nampak dari layar ponsel Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang sedang memainkan sebuah piano.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat dimana namja itu berada. Ternyata Eunhyuk nya masih berada di apartemennya. Ah tidak, apartemen mereka lebih tepatnya.

Dalam video call itu tampak Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan intro sebuah lagu. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika indra pendengarannya merasa tak asing dengan lagu yang dibawakan Eunhyuk. _Scarecrow_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Lee Hi.

_..._

_They say to me, "Why don't you know -  
That no matter what kind of love it is, it all changes after time passes"  
They say that even after 1 year, things change from now  
And that there won't be any painful things then  
But I know my heart very well  
I know so well that it won't change  
Because everyone has a soulmate in this world  
And that kind of love cannot be forgotten_

_..._

_You may think that I forgot about you  
You may thing that I am happy with someone else  
But I still can't forget you like this  
Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves_

After the sunsets and everyone goes home  
I am standing alone in a wide field  
Little by little, I can't see ahead of me because of the darkness  
It makes me more and more afraid of being alone but  
When I opened my tightly shut eyes at some point  
Beautiful stars were shining  
Like the images of you, who left far away  
As I looked at them, I prayed that you'll come back to me some day

You may think that I forgot about you  
You may thing that I am happy with someone else  
But I still can't forget you like this  
Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves

You may think that I forgot about you (oh, you may think that I)  
You may thing that I am happy with someone else (forgot you)  
But I still can't forget you like this (I can't forget)  
Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves  
(Even if you leave me, I'm like a scarecrow)  
Like a scarecrow, standing all by myself

_..._

Eunhyuk selesai memainkan piano itu, kemudian dia menghadap ke arah kamera disambut dengan seyuman lembut seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

"Otte? Permainan pianoku lebih baik sekarang, kan?" ucap si namja manis dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau memang hebat" puji Kyuhyun

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk menunduk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, saranghae~" ucapnya dengan aegyo sembari membuat simbol hati dengan kedua tangannya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Nado~. Cepatlah kemari, aku menunggu mu" ucap Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Geim Cafe-

Eunhyuk memakirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari Geim Cafe. Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya ketika matanya melihat spanduk yang dipegang oleh Mario dan Luigi, patung selamat datang yang ada di Geim Cafe itu bertuliskan '_Happy birthday, Lee Hyukjae!_' ahaha, Eunhyuk bahkan hampir lupa kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan langkah semangat, namja manis itu pun memasuki Cafe unik itu.

"Gelap~" ucapnya pelan ketika telah memasuki Geim Cafe yang minim pencahayaan malam ini.

_Trekk.. _Tiba-tiba lampu yang menghiasi panggung kecil di cafe itu menyala, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut ikal yang duduk didepan sebuah piano. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat sosok itu. Senyuman Eunhyuk bertambah lebar ketika dia tahu lagu apa yang akan dimainkan Kyuhyun,_ I'm in love_ dari Ra. D

_..._

_Actually after our first meeting  
Saying I like you  
Isn't something easy for me_

_If I don't contact you first  
I'm afraid of missing you  
I type out the text, hesitate a bit, then delete it again  
I keep repeating this process over and over_

_If my love for you gets any deeper  
It will only result in getting hurting  
My fears are filling my mind  
This is the truth_

_Praying with all my heart, the person I'm yearning for  
I believe that person is you_

_Woo… I'm in love  
Woo… I'll fall in love  
Never feel any more fear  
As long as I'm with you  
The world is so beautiful_

_I thought I'm never gonna fall in love  
But I'm in love, cause I wanna love you baby_

_Actually from the first time I met you  
Somewhere deep in my heart  
You crashed in like a strong wave  
You're the only thing in my mind all day  
I can be your good lover  
Wanna be your four-leafed clover  
It feels like I've become the happiest__ man__ in the world_

_Please you gotta believe me  
Make you never gonna leave me  
I won't be suspicious, I'll trust you_

_Ahhh… I'm in love__ with you my baby__  
Ahhh… I'll fall in love  
Never feel any more fear  
As long as I'm with you  
The world is so beautiful_

_Woo… I'm in love (I'm so deep in love)  
Woo… I'll fall in love  
Never feel any more fear  
As long as I'm with you  
The world is so beautiful_

_You are so beautiful_

_..._

_Zrrrtttt.. takk.. takk.. takk.._ Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan cafe menyala diiringi letupan _confetti _membuat Eunhyuk kaget.

"SAENGIL CHUKHAE, EUNHYUKKIE~" ucap semua orang yang ada disana berbarengan membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar melihat orang-orang terdekatnya ingat dengan hari spesialnya.

Dan semua yang disana mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang untuknya.

"Gomawo~" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Catch me if you can 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kini Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berada di atap Geim Cafe, yang merupakan tempat favorit Eunhyuk di cafe unik itu.

"Apa kali ini juga termasuk skenariomu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya

Eunhyuk terkikik melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun "Kau menjadikan mereka pak pos kali ini" ucapnya sembari memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Mengerti maksud perkataan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun tertawa. "Aku hebat, kan?" ucapnya narsis.

Eunhyuk mendecih "Tentu saja kau sangat hebat, Tuan muda Choi. Selain menjadikan mereka aktor sekarang kau menjadikan mereka pengantar surat, kau benar-benar hebat." Ucap Eunhyuk sarkastik sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkikik dan memeluk sang tambatan hati.

"Otte?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Eunhyuk

"Hum?"

"Kisahku?"

"Berakhir bahagia~"

"Belum"

"Eh?"

"Karena kita belum menikah"

Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Lalu?" tanyanya pada namja yang sedang memeluknya itu

"Kau, bersiaplah" ucap Kyuhyun ambigu

"Untuk?"

"Minggu depan kita menikah"

"MWO? Memang aku bersedia?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Aku sudah menyiapkan skenario lain supaya kau mau menikah denganku" ucap Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mendengus mendengarnya sementara Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

" _I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me to loves another, you'll regret it all some day_" ucap Kyuhyun yang menyanyikan sebait dari lagu You're my sunshine itu sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir cherry milik Eunhyuk.

-**End-**

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaallo~ aku dataaang dengan sekuel dari **We, Got Married?**

Dan huaa iyah..iyah aku tau gak usah repot-repot nimpuk aku karena aku telat apdet padahal cerita ini berlatar tanggal 4 april, tapi masih bulan april, kan? Kekekeke #plakk

Daaaaaaaan Today is catching-Kyu day! let's catch Kyu! Let's catch Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu! #ala apdetan twitter hyukkie.. kekekeke

Hha.. gak jadi Kyu POV, abis berasa biasa kalo pake Kyuhyun POV jadilah akhirnya pake cara Let's catch Kyu XDD

Dan itu, untuk lagunya, aku lagi suka-sukanya sama Lee Hi.. kkk *curcol*  
jadi pake lagu _scarecrow_nya.. intinya sih, Hyukkie pengen bilang _You may think that I forgot about you  
You may thing that I am happy with someone else, But I still can't forget you like this, Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves. _

Nampaknya agak sedikit maksa sih, tapi gapapa lah yah? #plakk_  
_

Terimakasih pada reader yang udah baca dan review di chap penutup **We, Got Married? **dan Semoga suka dengan sequelnya, ne?

Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ *aegyo bareng Hyukkie oppa XD*


End file.
